callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tactical Nuke
The Tactical Nuke is an unlockable killstreak reward in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Requiring 25 consecutive kills or 24 with the Hardline perk, this killstreak is the hardest to acquire in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Once used, a ten second countdown will display on all player's screens as the unseen nuclear warhead falls to earth, and a siren will sound. Once the countdown expires, the entire battlefield will be engulfed in white light as the nuke explodes. Time will appear to slow, all vehicles and sentry guns will explode, and finally, all spawned players including the user die on the spot. A Tactical Nuke detonation results in an automatic win for the user and their team, no matter what the current score. , making the objective 24 kills to unlock.]] Tips * Kills caused by a nuclear detonation DO COUNT towards the user's killstreak reported on the leaderboards, as well as his score in the match. As the player dies AFTER the Nuke, the number of points gained depends on how many enemy players are in the game and alive at the time of detonation. * The Tactical Nuke is most practical in larger matches (especially Ground War), as it is much more difficult to acquire 25 kills in smaller games such as Team Deathmatch before other victory conditions are met. * The most practical killstreaks for reaching the Tactical Nuke are usually the Harrier Airstrike/Attack Helicopter,and Chopper Gunner. The reason for this being the Harrier Strike / Attack Helicopter and Chopper Gunner have reasonably long loiter times and can kill a large number of enemy players throughout their duration. The downside is that unlike quick-strike abilities such as the Predator and Stealth Bomber, their effectiveness is largely limited by the skill and coordination of the enemy team; it only takes one enemy player rapidly switching to a Cold Blooded class with a Stinger to render them useless. *It is easier to get a Nuke on an open map (ex. Wasteland and Afghan) because you get a massive amount of kills with the Chopper Gunner or AC130 when the players are in the open space. Nuke Boosting Many people who want to complete the "End Game" challenges and the rotating Nuke emblem will join a Free-For-All match with a friend and hide in an out-of-the-way corner of the level. One person will continuously put down a Tactical Insertion and allow the other person to kill them repeatedly until he reaches 25 kills. This is commonly referred to as "Boosting" and is infamous in the online community, both for unfairly acquiring callsigns that are supposed to be reserved for genuinely skilled players, and for disrupting Free-For-All matches and preventing legitimate players from winning. The Tactical Nuke itself kills the player who sends it, making it hard for anyone to get the accolade, "The Show" Tips for Countering Boosters * First off, keep an eye on the scoreboard. If, after the first two minutes, there is someone with an unusually high Kill to Death ratio, and another person with approximately the opposite, they are likely to be boosting. Take note of the match info at the bottom left corner of the screen as the two players' names will always pop up. * Listen out for the distinctive Tactical Insertion sound, and investigate it when you hear it, especially if you hear it more than once in a short period. * You can use the SitRep perk to locate their Tactical Insertion. The Heartbeat Sensor and UAV will probably not work as Boosters typically employ the Cold-Blooded and Ninja perks, as well as Silenced weapons and their knife to make themselves invisible to everyone. * Use spectator mode to watch known Nuke Boosters joining the match until they get to their hidden Boosting location. * Kill the Booster after the player has scored at least six kills. This makes it impossible for the players to get a Nuke, even with Hardline, as the game will end when any player reaches 1500 points (30 total kills). * Remember that, after you've killed one once, they can swap roles of killer/target and try it again. * Sometimes there will be Nuke Boosters in ground war games, though they are easier to detect as you can follow your own teammates' movements on the map. If it's someone on your team getting killed, locate where the death symbol is coming from on the map as it will always be visible in the same location. If it's someone from the enemy team, take a look at the mini-map and look for a teammate who's far away from the action and is stationary. Trivia *In reality, a nuclear blast that close to the player would blind the player for the brief few seconds of their life before they were incinerated. Also, the map should be destroyed. The incineration feature was probably excluded from the game to decrease the violence and disturbing realism related to the killstreak. *The tactical nuke's launch can't be activated while you are affected by an active EMP. However, an enemy using an EMP after the launch will not interrupt the countdown, and it will still detonate. *The nuke will appear to be in a different place for each map, appearing to strike outside the level. For example, a Tactical Nuke on Favela will detonate near the Christ Redeemer , the giant statue of Jesus. The height of the explosion is somewhere near the height of an AC-130. *After you have used two nukes, you will unlock the Multiplayer title Global Thermonuclear War. After deploying five nukes, you will unlock the title End of Line. After you have used ten, you will get an animated emblem of the Tactical Nuke. *When you acquire a Tactical Nuke, your announcer says things such as: "Tactical Nuke ready, turn the key." When the enemy team deploys one, your announcer will scream "Tactical Nuke!" followed by a mournful-sounding cry of: "It's over!" or "We're done for!" *It is possible to survive a nuke; if a player calls in a Predator missile or is in last stand exactly when the screen goes white and players die, he will survive. However, the player who called the nuke will still be credited with a kill. * The Multiplayer title Toxic is unlocked if you are killed by a hostile Tactical Nuke. * The nuke, when activated, stops the timer of the game. In addition, points may not be scored (e.g. capturing the flag), but experience will still register. * Oddly, if you are killed during the countdown of the nuke, the counter in the upper left-hand corner is not shown in the killcam despite the fact that the counter is up for everyone. * You can not use two nukes in one game, even though you can earn them. *Upon detonation, all killstreaks in the air will be destroyed giving the player who called the nuke the amount of XP they would normally get for destroying a killstreak, but all windows will be shattered and the chickens will still be alive. The alarm sound heard before the nuke detonates is very similar to the silo alarm in Half Life 2 Episode 2. *Right as the nuke detonates time slows down. *Despite much debate, it is not possible to collect a Tactical Nuke from a Care Package, or Emergency Airdrop. This has been confirmed by Infinity Ward. *If you glitch outside the map on the opposite side of the map that the nuke detonates on, you will see that simply fall over dead on the spot before the shockwave even reaches you. This is likely because everyone is coded to die about 5 seconds after the detonation no matter where they are, regardless of the shockwave. *Even if an approaching nuke is friendly, the announcer will still sound panicked, regardless of the fact that he continually urges you to activate the nuke when you earn it (The only exception is the Spetsnaz, who still sounds very calm.) *The nuke, despite killing everyone straight and true, will not affect the environment at all. However there is enough detail in the game to include the dust and shrapnel in the air after the blast and the fact that the map lacks light during the results after a nuke ends the game. Also, nuclear fallout will begin to cover the map as the scores are displayed. *If a player calls in a nuke while the score is one kill away from ending the game, any kills in the 10 seconds will still count for the player but will not add on to the team score. *The nuke doesn't always strike the center of the map. This video shows it strike to the left of the map: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YOJvAD4sN-Y&feature=related go to 3:39 and watch from there. Category:Killstreak Rewards Category:Perks Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Perks Category:Multiplayer